User blog:XxiOMGxx/Why I ship CREDDIE
Note: I'm not a creddie shipper. I'll never be one. It's seddie all the way for me. :P But @GiantKid and I decided to challenge ourselves and take the other side. She wrote an amazing blog about shipping seddie! ;) So here I go. This is what I would sound like if I were a creddie shipper. :P Reasons for shipping Creddie: The fact that Jake and Adam thought there was more to Carly and Freddie than platonic friendship. '''Jake and Adam found it hard to believe that Carly and Freddie were just friends. They saw chemistry between them. Jake saw Carly kiss Freddie's nose ''voluntarily ''and saw how happy she seemed to be doing it. She didn't seem disgusted or awkward about kissing his nose. It was as though she really genuinely wanted to do it. And Jake sensed that. He sensed that if he were to get in the way, he'd be sabotaging something between the two friends. Something real that Carly just hasn't realized was there all along. But Jake realized it. If he hadn't, he would've made a move on Carly. Adam believed the fans who claimed Carly and Freddie were secretly dating. He too must've sensed something between Creddie. '''The fact that the lady at the front desk automatically assumed that they were a honeymoon couple. Carly and Freddie seem to have this romantic vibe between them that others around them can sense. The lady at the desk just assumed without hesitation that they were an in love couple. The possibility of being romantically linked to Freddie seemed to amuse Carly more than it offended her. The way Freddie just plays with her shirt with a small smirk on his lips. '''It was such a natural comfortable moment between them. The fact that Carly didn't tell him that he was sitting "too close." It was as though she just wanted him there. It seemed that she only pulled his hand away at first because she was confused about the way it was making her feel. She eventually chose to just enjoy the moment. '''The horse talk. '''The naturally adorably moment where you see just how comfortable Carly and Freddie can be around each other. You see just how much they each enjoy the other's company. The look on each of their faces. They were both amused and relaxed. It's so sweet how they can playfully tease each other about such a disturbing topic and not feel awkward at all. The moment was just so natural, comfortable, and adorable. '''The fact that no matter how many frogs Carly kisses, she has yet to find her prince. Carly is a likeable girl. It wouldn't be too hard for her to find a perfect guy who would treat her right. Yet for some reason, she seems to find flaws in so many guys. Flaws that she can't seem to look past. Such as Griffin for example. It seems that she was trying to find a reason to be miserable about the pee wee babies, something she knew Freddie would never be interested in. And with Austin, she didn't realize how rude and inconsiderate he actually was until she was double dating with Freddie. 'Could it be that she only saw him as such a jerk when she compared him to her best friend who she just ''knew would never treat her that way? Maybe Carly has subconciously been comparing guys she dates to Freddie. That could be why it never seems to work out with any other guys. '''The slow dance. They both knew that the other could turn their night around with a simple slow dance. The way they just got lost in each others arms. It was a perfect moment. No words needed to be said. The way they held each other as they looked into each other's eyes spoke louder than words ever could. They both seemed as though they wouldn't mind being stuck in that moment for the rest of their lives. I would just like to say one more time, I'm not a creddie shipper. :P If I sounded like one, well good. That's the point. ;) I'm still a hard-core seddie shipper! But it's nice to try understanding the way the other side views things. Category:Blog posts